Caoineadh
= Her Name = Pronunciation: Keen-ahv Jeer-ah-nah Translation: The Last Lament = Current News = Caoineadh is currently working with the Grey Wolves as a mercenary of sorts. If you can catch her in a good mood, you may perhaps get her to tell your fortune and divine your future. Caoin presently spends much of her time gathering materials to further her professions and trading in the auction houses. = Physical Description = Caoin is small in stature for an elf, but what she lacks in height she makes up for with her build. Caoineadh is lean and lithe as any feral feline, her arm muscles built to draw the tautest bow string and her legs are built to carry as far and fast as a cheetah. Her skin is like milk, both pale in complexion and smooth to the touch save for one mark on her body, a scar like feature on her abdomen, though she received no injury to create it and was instead born with it. Her eyes are like a swirling vortex of colors, a myriad of blues with flecks of white and grey, dark teal rings the outside of her irises, with a dark ring of grey surrounding her pupils. Caoin's hair is like fire, framing her pale face, always kept short in order to keep it out of her face, it is razored boyishly short in the back and allowed to grow out longer in the front. Her eyes glow with the same unnatural fel light that all Blood Elves share, though it is not as strong in her as it is in others as Caoin has always tried to control her use and exposure to fel magic. Though by human standards, Caoineadh appears to be in her early twenties, she is in actuality ninety-four years of age. = Personality = Caoin is shy and a bit reclusive by nature; in fact she has no friends and rarely keeps in contact with her own family. However, Caoin is attempting to take steps to fix this, and is beginning to seek companionship. She is the type who dislikes rushing into situations and prefers to think things through. Caoin is also one with varied interests, from reading and writing to fortune telling and hunting, one might call her a Jack of all Trades, or at least some trades. She is adventurous at heart and dislikes staying in one area for too long, preferring to explore new horizons. Caoineadh can be strong willed and stubborn on matters that she is opinionated about, but at the same time she can be very self-conscious and lacks confidence in herself, which often leads her to keep her opinion to herself around strangers and sometimes even amongst those she trusts. Though her reclusive nature sometimes causes Caoin to come off as being cold, she is in truth a gentle and kind soul, who may sometimes go out of her way to help others. Caoin is very opinionated on the current state of her people and has her own ideals about how her race’s addiction to arcane magics should be handled. She has a great distrust of the blood elf prince, Kale’thas, and his mysterious new “solution” to her people’s problems. This young blood elf has done much to work towards achieving a balance between magic, combat, and nature, hence why she chose to become a huntress. = History = Not much is known of the Deireanach line of Blood Elves as it would seem that they have done much to keep themselves out of the eyes of others since the Great Sundering, the cause for such efforts remains unknown to many, as does their true allegiance. Caoineadh herself is particularly reclusive, even from her own family, though this seems to be something she has chosen for herself. Her full name, when translated, means “The Last Lament”, and those who know her spread rumor that perhaps there is some deeper meaning behind her name, but that is only rumor. Caoineadh, or Caoin for short, grew up on Sunstrider Isle but quickly decided to make her own way in the world once she was of age, pursuing the path of the Hunter, a path that does not bind her to the use of magic. She chose this path in an effort to resist her race’s addiction to the arcane powers, choosing a path that seemingly seeks to attain a balance between combat, magic, and the natural world. In light of her choices and beliefs, she finds herself unable to understand why the majority of her brethren can not also seek such a balance and is suspicious of Kael’thas’s new miracle source of magic. Her main goal in life seems unclear even to herself at this point as she contents herself with taking up odd jobs here and there to earn a living and exploring the world of Azeroth in the process. In her adventures, she has recently acquired the ability to tame the wild beasts of Azeroth and with the help of two fellow blood elves, Maximos and Amalphia, she has found a new companion to join her in her travels, a male white lion that she has named Fionntán. Caoineadh has recently also been employed as a fortune teller for the Leaky Bucket. = Gift of the Deireanach Women = For untold generations, since before the Great Sundering, the women of the Diereanach line had been blessed with the gift of Sight. They gained a reputation for being powerful Seers, but none saw the tragedy that befall Azeroth with the coming of the Burning Legion, or perhaps they did but did not wish to believe it was true. Either way, it is believed that it was around the time of the Great Sundering that the gift of the Deireanach women started to go dormant, or perhaps disappear completely, since none of their bloodline has had visions since. When the Deireanach women seemed to lose their gift, they lost much of their reputation and seemed to retreat from the public eye, perhaps in shame. The women of the family began to focus on tarot card reading in order to try and keep their connection to the gift that seemed to have abandoned them. The women began to pass the art of tarot reading down from mother to daughter until Caoin was born. Caoin is now the last female in the Deireanach bloodline for none who bear their blood have born a daughter since her birth. Many of the women of the Deireanach line had been killed in the previous wars, leaving only her and her mother by the time the third war broke out. Caoineadh's mother died shortly after the third war due to an infected wound that never quite healed, this has left Caoineadh as the last daughter of the Deireanach house and her mother's final hope of restoring the gift their family once possessed. = Misc. = Combat Tactics: Caoin is skilled with one-handed swords and daggers, but prefers to use her bow. She, like most hunters, relies on her pet to work with her and keep enemies at a distance so that she may fire quick, well-aimed shots. Phobias and Weaknesses: Caoin’s greatest weakness is her lack of self confidence and her shy nature. Pet Peeves: Caoin hates people who hurt others for no reason. Special Possessions: Caoin's most beloved possession is her deck of tarot cards, which was given to her by her mother just before she died. Category:Horde Category:Blood_Elf Category:Hunter